wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
November 25, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The November 25, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 25, 2019 at the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois. This was the Raw after Survivor Series. Episode summary Seth Rollins berated the Raw roster during a Town Hall Meeting With only one victory to its name, Raw got waxed at Survivor Series, a drubbing that led Seth Rollins, the self-appointed locker-room leader of the brand, made his feelings known in a Town Hall Meeting that opened Raw. Which, in turn, led the roster to return the favor. “You all sucked,” said Rollins, who was doling out a bit of tough love that he hoped would right the ship but seemingly did not sit well with the WWE Universe nor the assembled Superstars, including Randy Orton (who walked out on the meeting), Charlotte Flair (ditto) and AOP (who didn’t compete at Survivor Series, but walked out too). Rollins' insults to Rey Mysterio and his son were ultimately a bridge too far, leading the entire roster bailed on The Architect until only one Superstar remained: Kevin Owens. And despite Rollins’ attempts to convince Owens that his dedication to Raw remains unmatched and that the meeting was coming from a good place, Seth let his temper get the best of him when he accused Owens of laziness and sneered, “You will never be Seth Rollins.” As Rollins’ temper finally cooled, Owens responded with a thunderous Stunner and a stroll out of the ring. Sometimes, even in open forums, the simplest answer is the best. Titus O’Neil vs Bobby Lashley As Lana and Bobby Lashley continue to humiliate Rusev, the WWE Universe has been left to wonder how much The Bulgarian Brute would take before he finally fought back. Raw answered that question, as The Bulgarian Brute defied a restraining order he’d been served at the arena to ambush Bobby Lashley seconds into The All Mighty’s match with Titus O’Neil. The Super Athlete’s attack cost Titus the match (Lashley won via disqualification), but what happened next cost the two-time Intercontinental Champion his pride, as Rusev beat Lashley up the ramp and laid him out on the announce table. The authorities quickly arrived to cuff Rusev, but even Chicago’s finest couldn’t stop him from shoulder-tackling Lashley off the stage, and then kicking a lighting rig on top of him. Akira Tozawa vs Andrade Andrade was conspicuous by his absence at Survivor Series, but the former NXT Champion is going a long way toward ensuring he’ll be a first-round pick on every captain’s team from here on out. This week, he added to his impressive winning streak by defeating Akira Tozawa, who’s as impressive a performer as Raw could ask for — check out his match with Buddy Murphy last week — but who served as little more than grist for the mill against Andrade. Andrade handily bulldozed The Stamina Monster with his running knees and spiked him with the Hammerlock DDT for the win. Whether the display was a response to Seth Rollins’ speech or just Andrade asserting his value remains to be seen. Either way, the result remains the same. Charlotte Flair vs Asuka With one spew of green mist into Charlotte Flair’s face at Survivor Series, Asuka reminded her longtime nemesis that she’s still capable of shifting the balance of the Women’s division. Unfortunately for The Queen, she didn’t quite take to the lesson, leading to yet another face-full of mist on Raw and the second straight humiliation of the proud, 10-time Women’s Champion. This one must sting doubly, as Charlotte and Asuka had been in the middle of yet another classic when a unique series of events led to The Queen’s defeat. Kairi Sane, who had been chased from ringside earlier in the match, reemerged to provoke Charlotte just as she went to set up the Figure Eight. The Queen dispatched Sane by hurling her into the ring post, but by the time she had gotten back into the ring, Asuka was lying in wait. The Empress of Tomorrow unleashed another torrent of green into Charlotte’s eyes, then rolled her up for a quick pinfall that Flair was powerless to stop. This is becoming a distressing trend for The Queen, even more so because it’s one that shows no sign of stopping. If Charlotte’s not careful, it’ll become a streak of a different kind — one even she might have trouble breaking. Results * Singles Match: Bobby Lashley (w/ Lana) defeated Titus O'Neil by DQ * Singles Match: Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) defeated Akira Tozawa * Singles Match: Asuka (w/ Kairi Sane) defeated Charlotte Flair Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Sarah Schreiber Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Asuka Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Kairi Sane Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Natalya Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sarah Schreiber Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes